Glowing in the dark
by ChweBaby98
Summary: Hanya short story based on The Girl and The Dreamcatcher A Hyukbin/Binhyukn (Hongbin x Hyuk VIXX) with cameo N x Leo


_Glowing In The Dark_

 _Cast :_

 _Han Sanghyuk_

 _Lee Hongbin_

 _Other Cast : Cha Hakyeon_

 _Pairing : HyukBin or BinHyuk_

 _Genre : Romance, Drama_

 _Warning : Ff ini buatan VIXX_LHB. Saya cuma membantu untuk mempublishnya_

 _Inspired by : The Girl and The Dreamcatcher - Glowing In The Dark_

 _Author Note : dont take this FF without my premission! Or karma will haunted you! Kritik dan Saran di terima asal membangun. Dont be silent reader karena commentmu bisa membuat saya lebih semangat dalam membuat cerita._

 _Happy Reading..._

Mawar merah terjatuh di salah satu makam yang tampak masih baru, tangan seorang namja nampak sedikit bergetar saat menjatuhkan mawar itu di batu nisan yang mengukir nama seseorang yang sangat di cintai namja yang berpakaian serba hitam. Entah berapa lama ia berdiri di depan makam itu hari ini karena menurutnya tak ada kegiatan selain mengunjungi makam yang baru itu. Rasa sakit menyeruak di dalam hatinya. Hingga angin dingin mulai menyergap tubuh namja itu. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa hari ini awal dari musim gugur. Ia langsung bergegas menuju mobilnya. Sang supir sudah menantinya di dalam mobil. Saat hendak membuka mobilnya ia merasa kan ada aura yang membuatnya gelisah untuk meninggalkan makam. Namun ia tetap mengubrisnya dan meninggalkan pemakaman.

Namja itu terdiam sepanjang perjalan otaknya membawa akan kenangannya dengan namja yang kini pergi meninggalkan nya. Bagaimana cara namja itu memeluknya, memegang tangannya, mencium nya. Semua kenangan itu terasa nyata. Hingga ia merasa seseorang memegang pahanya, namun nihil tak ada seorangpun disampingnya. Ia kembali tak memperdulikan masalah itu dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. Membiarkan memorinya bermain di kepalanya. Namun saat air matanya hendak turun dari wajahnya ia merasa seseorang membelai rambutnya. Saat ia menoleh, namja itu sedikit terkejut menatap seorang namja lain tersenyum padanya

"Aku mohon pergilah" lirih namja itu pelan pada namja yang membelai rambutnya.

"Maaf tuan muda anda sudah sampai" ujar sang supir.

"Gomawo Ahjussi, Ahjussi pulang saja. Terimakasih" ujar namja itu lalu pergi menuju ke dalam apartment berukuran besar.

Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju ke dalam apartemen yang lumayan megah di bilang an kota Seoul. Pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di dekat perapian, senyum nya mengembang saat melihat namja yang sedang duduk di dekat perapian ia pun menghampiri namja itu

"Hongbin hyung" panggil namja itu sambil duduk disamping namja yang di panggilnya Hongbin. Sementara namja itu hanya menoleh tanpa membalas sepatah katapun.

"Kau menyebalkan" imbuh namja itu lalu berjalan menuju kedekat perapian. Menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Sesekali air mata jatuh membasahi wajah namja itu saat melihat kearah Hongbin yang masih duduk di sofanya. Hingga getaran di ponselnya menyadarkan namja itu, sebuah pesan yang bertuliskan nama Cha Hakyeon

Sanghyuk-ah, Kami akan mengajakmu keluar

Kau butuh hiburan

Sanghyuk nampak sesekali mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu menatap Hongbin yang masih menatap Sanghyuk dengan pandangan tidak sukanya. Hingga sebuah smirk muncul di wajah sanghyuk, ia pun pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sementara Hongbin kini tengah berdiri disamping Sanghyuk sambil menatap tajam namja imut itu.

"Aku pergi dah hyung" ujar Sanghyuk final lalu meninggalkan Hongbin begitu saja.

* Glowing In The Dark *

Dentuman keras di salah satu pub di Seoul terdengar hingga luar ruangan tersebut. Sanghyuk, Hakyeon dan Taekwoon - kekasih Hakyeon - baru saja tiba disana, mereka langsung saja menegak beberapa alkohol lalu menari di lantai dansa, namun saat sanghyuk menatap kearah pinggir pub malam itu ia sedikit terkejut menatap Hongbin yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bencinya. Namun Sanghyuk berusaha menggubrisnya lagi dan lagi.

"Hyukkie, kajja duduk disana" ajak Hakyeon sambil menunjuk sofa yang sudah di tempati oleh Taekwoon.

"Ne hyung.." Jawab sanghyuk sambil duduk di pojok, membiarkan Taekwoon dan Hakyeon yang asik saling melumat di hadapan Sanghyuk. Saat Sanghyuk mengedarkan matanya lagi, ia menemukan Hongbin di bawah lantai dansa. Ia muak lalu menghampiri Hongbin

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung?" Ujar Sanghyuk, tapi namja itu hanya terdiam lalu mengajak Sanghyuk berdansa yang membuat banyak orang mengeratkan dahi mereka, termasuk Hakyeon dan Taekwoon. Namun keduanya hanya mampu terdiam, membiarkan Sanghyuk yang tengah menari sendirian

Puas menari, Hongbin menarik Sanghyuk ke tempat yang sepi. Saat keduanya tiba di tempat yang cukup sepi di pub malam itu, Sanghyuk menutup matanya saat merasa kan deru nafas Hongbin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Sanghyuk apa yang kau lakukan? Kami mencarimu" ujar Hakyeon pada Sanghyuk

"Aku dengan Hongbin hyung" ujar Sanghyuk

"Hongbin? Hongbin sudah meninggal Hyukkie, berhentilah beracting seolah Hongbin memang ada disisimu, kau berhalusinasi lagi Hyuk" ujar Hakyeon

"Tapi tadi dia ada hyung.. Hiks, a-aku.. Hakyeon hyung" ujar sanghyuk lalu merengkuh tubuh sahabatnya itu

"Relakan Hongbin pergi hyukkie.."

 **Omake**

 **"Hongbinnie hyung, kau akan pergi ke Jepang? Berapa lama eoh?" Ujar Sanghyuk sambil memeluk manja lengan Hongbin**

 **"Cuma satu minggu hyukkieku sayang" ujar Hongbin lalu mengecup kening Sanghyuk**

 **"Geurae, aku akan merindukanmu" ujar sanghyuk lalu tersenyum**

 **"Hyukkie"**

 **"Ne hyungie?"**

 **"Kalau kamu tidak bisa bersama hyung lagi, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hongbin**

 **"Eum? Mungkin aku akan bunuh diri. Kenapa Tanya seperti ini eoh? Hyung bosan denganku?" Tanya sanghyuk**

 **"Ah, bukan begitu hyukkie.. Hyung hanya tanya"**

 **"Ya sudah sana hyung berangkatlah"**

 **"Hyung mencintaimu"**

 **"Hyukkie juga"**

 **Setelah memastikan Hongbin masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu, Sanghyuk langsung memilih untuk pulang. Sudah 3 jam Hongbin berangkat, namun tak ada kabar dari namja itu sama sekali. Hingga bunyi bel terdengar di apartment namja itu**

 **"Hakyeon hyung"**

 **"Hyukkie.. Aku turut berduka cita hiks" Ujar Hakyeon pada Sanghyuk yang membuat Sanghyuk mengeryitkan dahinya saat Hakyeon tiba tiba memeluknya**

 **"Ada apa hyung?"**

 **"Hongbin meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat"**

 **"Andweeeeee! Kau bohong kan hyung?!" Pekik sanghyuk**

 **"Hyung tidak berbohong... Lihat saja di TV" dengan cepat sanghyuk menyalakan tvnya**

 _ **Pesawat Korean Air tujuan jepang jatuh karena cuaca alam yang tidak baik, semua penumpang di pastikan tewas. Sekian breaking news hari ini**_

 **"ANDWEEEE!"**

\- END -


End file.
